


I Got Chills (They're Multiplyin')

by gadgetsandgizmos



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Light D/s, NSFW, One-Shot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Toys in general, i repeat this is porn, sexbomb!erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetsandgizmos/pseuds/gadgetsandgizmos
Summary: Erin is tired of being seen as a prim, proper, tweed-wearing wallflower. Being a Ghostbuster has made her bold, and she's about to show everyone - but especially Holtzmann - why people joke about 'the quiet ones.'Or, that one where Erin turns into a total top and shows Holtz who's boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is what happens when I'm celibate for four months and Spotify decides to bombard me with every fucking sexually charged song on a playlist with literally 300 songs all in the span of about an hour. I write porn - filth, actually - at nearly two in the morning. 
> 
> You also can either thank or berate my girlfriend for this, because we had a discussion about Holtzbert (she's seen the movie, but she's not hardcore trash about them like I am - she puts up with me, though) where she said, quite simply: "You know, I bet Erin's more of a freak than the fandom makes her out to be - she can be sexy and _own_ it." I then realized that A, she's totally right. B, confident!Erin is sorely underrepresented in fic. C, sub!Holtz is my new favorite thing (thanks, cosmotronic). And D, I wanted desperately to write a canon-based, smut-filled character study. 
> 
> So you're welcome? (PS, maybe don't read this at work... just saying.)

_Loving those tiny bow ties today, Professor. Do you have ‘em **everywhere**_ **?**

_Gilbert, your tweed is multiplying._

_Holtzy, baby, Erin’s redder than a damn tomato, you need to cut the shit._

 

* * *

 

Erin knew what people thought when they looked at her.

Meek.

Bookish.

Stuffy.

Prudish.

Her friends didn’t mean any harm, but sometimes the comments and the jests were _exhausting_ and _annoying_ and one day, something in her just… snapped.

It had started simply enough, a day like any other day where she was positioned at her whiteboard working on equations for a new containment chamber that was meant to house specimens in compartments, little ionized grids like cages. Abby had helped her until they got to the hard math – the really, _really_ complicated numerical sequences that made her best friend frustrated and antsy and made Erin grin as she chewed on the base of her favorite blue marker because she knew she could crack the code, see the patterns where all the others saw the basic outline of her thought processes, the lines surrounding the mechanics of it all, but she could breathe life into it, shade and color until it was living, breathing material that their dynamic engineer, her _gorgeous, perfect_ girlfriend, could bring to life.

Erin Gilbert was a poet with numbers.

At least, she knew she was.

It was logical enough, to think someone like her would be mild and placid. It wasn’t a far cry to think that someone who embraced cold, hard facts would pale under the bright lights that surrounded her. She would dim when placed next to Patty’s boisterous humor and bawdy jokes, her zest for historical facts as she spun those facts into the tapestry of a good story. Erin would shrink next to Abby’s warmth and hard-set determination that ebbed with the _passion_ that scientists needed just as much as they needed a strong hypothesis. Erin’s binary code even lost traction next to the jumbled blueprints that Holtzmann – her darling, incredible Holtz, who _loved_ her and always thought she was miraculous, in any light – created for machines that were art, beyond science, beyond stiff facts and figures. They were poetry in motion, just like the engineer herself.

The last empty set was drawn, a final variable carried over to a finite sequence and Erin metaphorically stamped the final period, a finished symbol onto an entire board _filled_ with her own brand of ‘stuffy’ magic, and she realized she’d just have to prove them all wrong about her.

She’d have to settle this, for herself, once and for all.

Even Jillian, who had seen her come apart at the _seams_ under her hands and mouth and body occasionally treated her with a tepid touch, and when Erin asked for harder and _faster_ , her lover complied, but she could tell it was met with a silent question each and every time, as if the engineer wondered whether Erin was putting on a mask for her benefit, proving a point that she could be bold, too, but never really meaning it when she begged for strong hands to tear her apart.

Their sex life was great.

It was great, but Erin knew that it could be _better_.

With a few tweaks here and there, she could finally show them that she’d come into her own skin.

Being a Ghostbuster had given them all a gift.

For Abby, it had been validation, that all her years of wondering and making sacrifices for a ‘ridiculous’ scientific channel had been worth the risks.

For Patty, it had been acceptance, a chance to find a place where she belonged, where she could put her brain and unique skill set to good use instead of wasting away on dreams that seemed too big.

For Holtzmann, it had been her chance at a real family, for an opportunity to fit in when she’d felt like the unstable outsider for so long, for longer than any person with of her magnitude should _ever_ experience.

Erin had risen from the ashes of a tormented youth, had overcome the stark realization that the life she’d thought she wanted was no life at all, and fell into strength after so long grasping for a foothold.

And now she had to _prove_ it.

Now, she had to _take_ it.

 

* * *

 

 

After particularly monumental busts, the four women always ended up at the same bar – _O’Shea’s_ – because Abby liked the beer and Patty liked the men and Holtz liked the music and Erin was happy to be part of their happiness, a part of it all. Tonight, instead of opting to tag along with them, she’d made an excuse about feeling unclean and needing to change, and they’d laughed with her, never _at_ her because prim and proper Erin always needed to feel squeaky clean and sanitary whenever she’d been out doing the down-and-dirty jobs, ectoplasm or no. Holtz had offered to tag along and she’d made the offer with a low, sultry purr that was full of heat and promise, so much that Erin almost felt a twinge of remorse when she’d kissed the blonde and told her to run along with Abby and Patty instead.

She’d picked the outfit out a week ago, on a whim, and mostly for Holtz’s benefit.

Now, she decided to own it for herself, wear it like a second skin because it _fit_ like one.

Erin took one last look at herself in the mirror before she exited her apartment. The stiletto, ‘fuck me’ heels put her already tall, lean frame on a pedestal, gave her height and her legs definition, especially because the skin-tight miniskirt she wore allowed her to show off a _lot_ of leg. It was black, just like the sleeveless top she wore that hugged every inch of her chest and torso and left nothing to the imagination with its deep, _deep_ v-neck that cut mere centimeters above her navel, giving a peekaboo trail of tanned flesh and the curve of small, perky breasts. Erin had opted not to wear a bra at all, and the scant thong underneath her skirt barely counted as underwear, but she probably wouldn’t be wearing it long once Jillian saw her. Her make-up was smoky, her hair was curled, she smelled _amazing_ and looked edible, so she left her apartment, tugging on a proper pea coat that dwarfed the outfit and would carry her to the bar, concealed until the right time for her big reveal.

Heads turned as soon as she entered, mostly because it looked like she was wearing nothing under that coat, and she laughed to herself when she saw her friends crammed into their favorite booth, joking and clinking glasses. Abby and Patty were cracking up, likely about something Holtz had said, and her girlfriend bobbed to some rock ballad that was filtered through the pub via the juke box, feigning innocence. They hadn’t seen her, hadn’t noticed, probably because they were expecting the usual Erin, their _plain,_ adorkable Erin to walk through the door.

“What’s so funny, guys?” Erin asked when she arrived at the booth, an eyebrow quirked. “I must have missed something good.” Patty looked confused for a second, obviously trying to make sense of whatever she was trying to pull. Abby’s eyes narrowed, focused on her hair and make-up, because she was standing close enough that her friends wouldn’t think to look at her legs or scan her up and down.

But Holtzmann would.

And Holtzmann _did_.

Erin watched the blonde suck in a slow breath, obviously trying to get on the same page of whatever off-script manifesto her girlfriend had penned, leaving her in the dust. Erin remained calm, still content to make them think nothing was different, nothing had changed, until her fingers slid over the buttons of her coat, loosening them and then shrugging the garment off her shoulders before she tossed it over her arm and shoved it in Holtz’s direction.

“You mind putting that behind you, babe? It’s _hot_ in here.”

A long silence cut them in half, severing the moment between time and space. Abby and Patty’s jaws dropped, and Erin smirked. Their reaction, though enjoyable, wasn’t the one she _really_ wanted to see.

Her eyes were fixed on Holtz.

Holtz, whose breathing had hitched as soon as Erin loosened the coat.

Holtz, who had one hand tearing into the leather seat of the booth – she probably didn’t even know she was _doing_ it, either – next to Patty’s head.

Holtz, who looked like she wanted to eat her _alive_.

“Hey Patty, you wanna go get another round?”

Abby’s voice was strained, and Patty nodded as the two of them looked between Erin and Holtzmann before they shuffled out the side of the booth and headed far, far across the room.

Usually, Holtz would have slid aside to bring her girlfriend close, but currently, they were still locked in an intense stare-down as her usually effervescent engineer was deathly _silent_.

Some women might have faltered, might have drawn the wrong conclusions and fell on insecurities, thinking that their plan had been botched and they’d called it wrong.

But not Erin.

She’d never felt sexier, more confident, more _sure_ of herself and who she really was, in her entire life.

And she wanted Jillian to see and _know_ her, the real her, who she was underneath all the sensible fashion and patterns they mocked good-naturedly to be royal pains in her ass.

“What are you _wearing_?”

Holtzmann’s question was a low, exhaled breath.

“You don’t like it, _baby_?”

Her voice dropped an octave and raked along Holtz’s nerves. The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed at the sound of the enunciated pet name and Erin watched her shiver.

Blue eyes snapped open and glued to every curve, every inch and molecule of the physicist’s body, and when they found Erin’s again, they were dark, hooded sapphires, blown pupils betraying her desire.

“You’re joking,” Holtz said, her voice rough and gritty.

Erin laughed softly and slid into the booth next to the blonde, an extra shimmy in her hips as she playfully pushed the blonde aside to make room. Once she was next to her, Erin maneuvered herself _close_ , wrapped her arms around Holtz’s neck and lounged with her legs in the smaller woman’s lap. Holtz groaned and hands immediately shot out to touch because her lover was so tactile, so immediately hands-on whenever she got the chance to be, and Erin knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. Usually, Holtzmann took the lead, but she’d taken careful notes of every encounter they’d ever had; she’d kept the knowledge stored away, and knew how to play the blonde like a finely-tuned instrument.

She’d been saving it for a rainy day.

And now, it was going to pour.

“Does this feel like a _joke_  to you, Jillian?” Erin’s hands threaded into the fine hairs at the base of Holtz’s neck, teased and toyed with the strands as she tugged gently and breathed the question into the engineer’s ear.

Holtz gulped.

“Nope,” she replied, but the single syllable popped out on a shaky breath. The blonde’s hands trailed up Erin’s legs, past her knees, trembling as they met the hem of her skirt and she knew it wasn’t nerves because Holtzmann was never a nervous lover. She hadn’t necessarily been the lothario that Erin had originally guessed she was, but she’d learned well from the few encounters she’d had, and she had new inspiration when she bedded Erin for the first time. Their first encounter was fueled by passion that paled in comparison to any other fumble in the dark the blonde had ever known.

Holtzmann forgot, so easily, that Erin had rounded the bases more times than she had. In truth, it was the kind of forgetfulness that she imagined the blonde would prefer, as she could occasionally be possessive and even _jealous_ in a way that lit the physicist on fire from the inside out.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but her lover underestimated her, too.

“You’re every fucking wet dream I’ve ever had rolled into one with a goddamn _cherry_ on top,” Holtz finally breathed, and Erin’s smile was big enough to split her face in two.

It was smug, because her girlfriend’s sentiment was exactly what she’d wanted to hear.

“It’s cute when you think I’m some prim and proper _lady_ , sweetheart, but I don’t need you to be gentle,” Erin husked, taking Holtz’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbling, then sucking it into her mouth, her hands at the ready when the blonde arched into the touch. “I don’t _want_ you to be gentle with me. I’m a grown woman who knows what she wants, and you can _take_ me.”

“Can I ask what… what _caused_ this?”

Erin pulled back and gazed fondly into her lover’s eyes, bringing her thumbs up to stroke over high cheekbones and soft, ivory skin.

“There’s more to me than tweed and some complicated math, Holtz,” Erin said simply.

Because that was the point.

She wanted to show them all her colors.

She wanted to show Holtzmann why people frequently warned about the ‘quiet ones.’

Tonight, she wanted to be bad.

“I… I always _knew_ but I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

Erin groaned, exasperated, and her hands flew to Holtz’s belt in a way that was sure to spark friction against her sex.

“You’re not understanding me,” Erin said, her voice fiery and fierce as she growled into her lover’s ear. “I’m not proving anything here. I’m _showing_ you what you bring out in me, don’t you get it?”

Holtz nodded, slowly, and went rigid, obviously trying to predict what Erin would do next, and the physicist would have been lying if she said she didn’t _love_ having Holtz off-center like that, entirely at her mercy. In fact, it set her off on a train of ideas, each one better than the last.

“O- _okay_ , Er. _Show me_ ,” Holtz said, her body softening under Erin’s touch.

“Two choices,” Erin said, happy to have the control, the power, and the knowledge that Holtz was in for an eye-opening night. “Booth or bathroom?”

“For what?”

Erin tugged sharply on the engineer’s belt and licked her lips shamelessly.

“Booth or bathroom, clock’s ticking.”

“Bathroom,” Holtz decided, swallowing so hard Erin could see the lines isolated in her slender throat as she tipped her head back, obviously overcome with the headiness that surrounded them like a lust-soaked blanket.

“Let’s go,” Erin said, wiggling out of her girlfriend’s lap and getting out of the small booth, offering a hand to Holtzmann once she was back on her feet. Holtz maneuvered swiftly, but Erin could see how her legs trembled when she stood, and then the immediate slide of a slim arm around her waist, mostly because she knew it was probably driving Holtz crazy not to be able to touch as much as she wanted to touch. Erin did touch, however, sliding a hand down to Holtz’s pert ass through those baggy pants she wore and squeezing.

Erin saw Abby and Patty turn from their new spots at the bar when they made their way across the pub, and shot them a lascivious wink before she disappeared into the bathroom, tugging Holtzmann behind her when the blonde’s pace slowed and she managed to get ahead, carried by long legs and an empowered grace. Erin locked the door and slammed her girlfriend against it.

“People are going to _know_ what we’re doing in here,” Holtz groaned.

“Do you care?”

“Do _you_?”

Erin’s painted lips arched into a wicked smirk.

“No. Maybe I _want_ them to know. Maybe I want them to _hear_ you,” she purred, making a slow of dropping to her knees. She smoothed her skirt down and took her time trailing her nails up Holtz’s legs, clawing through the fabric of her pants and against muscular thighs until she reached the engineer’s belt again. “Don’t touch.”

Holtz sighed, her fists balling at her sides as she pounded them once against the door, because Erin knew Holtz _loved_ putting those agile fingers in her hair every time she hit her knees.

“I won’t, either. Not with my hands, at least. Not yet…”

Erin placed her hands over Holtzmann’s, intertwined their fingers, and meticulously worked the engineer’s belt open – through the catch, everything – with only her lips and teeth. She did it slowly, allowing Holtz to watch the entire time and caught the look of wonder on the blonde’s face when she had completed her task, leaving the leather hanging loosely, _uselessly_ around Jillian’s waist. Erin removed her hands, then, and jerked the belt free. She looked up, noticing the coat hook on the back of the door, and got a wicked idea.

“It occurs to me… we’ve never established a safe word,” Erin mused as she stood again, towering over her blonde lover, and eased the engineer’s beautiful, talented hands above her head before she wrapped the belt around them and looped through the coat hook, securing Jillian tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

“Do we need one?”

“Maybe. If you like this, I’m only going to want to push you further, do more,” Erin murmured, because she already loved the way Holtz squirmed and tried to calculate how to get off the coat hook even though Erin doubted she _really_ wanted to – the ragged breathing, the slow bucking of her hips against invisible hands she longed for, it all told a different story. “Do you want my hands or my mouth, baby?”

“ _Erin_ ,” Holtz moaned, biting her bottom lip hard as she watched Erin hover on a precipice, fluttering long lashes in her direction.

“Hands or mouth, Jillian.”

“Erin, I just need you to… to _touch_ me, _please_.”

“You want me to leave you here, like this.”

Holtzmann’s eyes widened, first fearful and then… excited.

“ _No_ ,” she breathed. “Not _here_.”

The clarification tacked onto the end made Erin ache and her hands twitch because of the unsaid implication.

“Answer the question, then.”

“Mouth. I love it when you’re on your knees for me,” Holtz said, and Erin chuckled because of _course_ her lover would try to top her from the bottom.

“Is this part of your wet dreams, Jill? Some tarted up femme on her knees just for you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed when Erin sank back to her knees and followed the same path with her hands as before, giving her lover a taste of both when they lifted her shirt and she pressed sticky, gloss-coated lips to the engineer’s taut stomach. “But it’s better because it’s you.”

“Good answer.”

She unbuttoned Holtzmann’s pants with a flick of her wrists and shoved them and her boxers down, allowing the fabric to pool around the blonde’s ankles before she helped lift Jillian out of them and parted her thighs, easing one leg over her shoulder so she could get close. Erin sighed when she breathed in her lover’s scent, her mouth watering like some Pavlovian response because she craved Holtz all the fucking _time_ and loved going down on her. After she’d gotten her first taste, she realized how easy it would be to just quit her life and do nothing else but treat the blonde to oral pleasure every half-hour or hour on the hour, for the rest of her days.

She’d die happy.

First, she treated Holtz to the sting of her teeth against a quivering inner thigh, then soothed the spot and its resulting soreness with her tongue. Erin tasted Jillian’s arousal there, noticing that she had been dripping and wondered how long she’d been in this predicament. Erin groaned at the first taste and followed the trail all the way up one side, then switched, doing the same to her other thigh before settling at the apex and flattening her tongue in one long, languid stroke down Holtzmann’s slit.

The bittersweet taste flooded her system and she moaned into her lover, in tandem with the engineer’s own bitten-off whimper, and soaked through her thong. Erin shifted on her knees and dove in, wanting to see how high she could take Holtzmann, how fast she could get her to the edge, how loud she could get her to scream even though they were in public, in a bar they frequented and would visit again, with their friends just outside. She flicked her tongue along Holtzmann’s entrance, twisting along her labia before she trailed upward, caressing the blonde’s throbbing clit with the center of her tongue.

Erin continued this slow pattern while Jillian’s arms caused the metal of her belt to rattle against the door every time she shook, and the physicist realized that she was so mobile because she was fighting to be quiet.

And that just simply wouldn’t do.

Erin narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who gulped and tossed her head back, surrendering herself to whatever _that look_ meant, whatever her wicked, wonderful girlfriend had in store. Erin wrapped her lips around Holtz’s clit, a feather-light touch at first before she added pressure and _sucked_ , an action which resulted in an immediate howl from the engineer. She sucked and lapped, speed and determination on her side, and then she spread Holtz open with her fingers so she could dip her tongue inside, taste the sweet honey that slid into her mouth as she plunged her tongue in and out, swirling near the sensitive nerves at the engineer’s entrance and then diving deep. Her lipstick was smeared, a mess, and Holtz’s juices dripped down her chin, but she didn’t care.

Holtz sounded feral above her.

She whined, clawed at the hook, at her belt, and shivered.

Her mouth released sounds that Erin had _never_ heard from her before – sharp, torn cries from the back of her throat, low whimpers, a few groaned expletives, and her favorite, long, drawn out praises of her name.

She could feel Holtz’s thighs trembling as she slumped against the door, swaying and arching against the physicist’s mouth as Erin got her to that edge, and when she finally did come, she _screamed_. Erin groaned, too, slowing down her tongue’s movements to bring Holtz down gently, smoothly, and hungrily devoured every last drop before wiping her mouth and kissing her way up her girlfriend’s body, to her mouth, which she feasted on in a battle of teeth and tongues sliding, fighting for dominance and then, seconds later, for air as their lungs burned but they didn’t want to let go.

When the kiss broke, both women gasped for air as their lungs ached, but their hearts were full. Erin smiled at Holtz tenderly and brushed her thumb over a swollen bottom lip as Holtzmann stared back at her, grateful and awestruck.

“Are you okay?”

It was important, for her, to know. To be sure.

“I love you,” Holtzmann replied, meeting Erin’s gaze with a quiet ferocity that humbled the physicist on the spot because this miraculous, incredible being was _hers_. “And I love us.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“ _Yes_.”

First, she unhooked Holtzmann from her spot, rubbing the blonde’s wrists and helping her dress until she was back to her previous state, only slightly in disrepair and deliciously disheveled.

Then, seconds later, Erin’s mind clicked into its previous place, firmly settled in the gutter – their theme of the evening, she’d decided – and she ran her hands up her skirt, then slid her thong down long, smooth legs before she stepped out of them carefully, balancing on her heels. Holtz looked at her with new questions in her eyes, but she didn’t ask them.

“You were so good, baby,” Erin purred, and placed the tiny scrap of underwear in her girlfriend’s front pocket, patting it with a sultry wink. “Something for you to keep in mind on the way home. And then, if you want, we can try out some of the new toys I bought.”

Because she’d kept those a secret, too.

Another tidbit for a rainy day.

“Fuck,” Holtz breathed, and Erin fell in love with this new, monosyllabic version of her usually verbose girlfriend.

“That’s the plan, Holtzy. I’ll even leave the shoes on,” Erin said, then kissed the blonde on the cheek and opened the door, sliding through and knowing – confirmed when she felt a pointed gaze on her ass and heard clunky boots traveling behind her seconds later, hot on her heels – that Holtz was fond of her new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep this short, you guys. This is possibly one of - if not the - filthiest thing I've ever written. I'm not responsible for what happens to you if you read this, and especially in a public place, but you're welcome if you have a good time because of it afterwards. So yeah. 
> 
> Oh, brief warning! There's some... rougher stuff, just a little, that may or may not be your cuppa. Toys, too. Fair warning. Sorry not sorry.

Holtz didn’t even bother saying goodbye to Abby or Patty as she made her way out of O’Shea’s just as fast as her boots would carry her. Erin was already ahead, and Holtzmann _groaned_ audibly at the sight of her ass in that tight, ridiculously short skirt, whisking away from her on tall, tall heels like she was floating on air. Who knew Professor Gilbert was so graceful? Holtz had thought she’d discovered the secrets of Erin’s body a while ago. When they’d first added a sexual element to their relationship, the engineer had been relentless in learning what made her girlfriend tick, what made her sigh and moan, what made her knees tremble and her body quiver. Her mechanical mind lent a certain type of expertise, a know-how that went beyond her need for tactile sensation, and her singular focus – the kind of honed in intensity she usually bestowed on machines and inventions – was similarly potent when applied to her lover.

Especially now that her lover was Erin Gilbert, a woman she’d desired with a bone-deep hunger since Holtz first laid eyes on her.

When she stepped outside to the curb, Erin was already in the process of hailing them a cab. Her coat was back on, shielding the engineer’s gaze from the wonders she knew were underneath, but there was still that air of confidence that surrounded her. Erin had one hip cocked slightly to the side as she stood, proud and strong, on those heels like she could conquer the world.

A shudder raced through the blonde when she thought about what _other_ things her girlfriend might want to conquer. The lascivious promise she’d made in the bathroom, the panties in the engineer’s pocket, it all paved the way toward a very specific sort of evening, new ground that was yet to be broken in their relationship.

Holtzmann was a top.

She’d always been, partially out of necessity and partially out of preference. The engineer hadn’t racked up a little black book’s worth of sexual partners before Erin – she’d had a few relationships that were short-term and fleeting, a handful of one night stands – but she knew the first time she went to bed with a woman that pleasing her lover, that learning what her hands and mouth, what her _body_ could do, was the charge she needed to amp her up and get under her skin in all the right ways. Sometimes, she took the lead because her partners were inexperienced, because they were experimenting, and she didn’t always love feeling like someone’s experiment, but she loved testing out hypotheses over the curves and slopes of a beautiful woman’s naked body, and for a while, she’d been content with that. It’d been good enough.

Holtzmann hadn’t been surprised when Erin had insisted that she get a chance to reciprocate, but she’d been slow to it, at first. Holtz remembered how her heart swelled when her girlfriend told her she’d waited not because she hadn’t _wanted_ to return the favor, but because she needed to know that she’d be good. She didn’t just want Holtz to capsize under her touch, she wanted the blonde to incinerate and bring the universe down around her when she did.

The blonde had never doubted Erin’s attention to detail, the skills that simmered under the surface because even when Holtz was in control, the physicist gave as good as she got, bucking her hips like a woman possessed and clawing down the engineer’s back, biting her ear, begging for more… she hadn’t anticipated, however, the sheer power that came with Erin’s raw _desire_ for her that amplified every touch, lit a fuse and pressed it to seeking nerves, and tore her apart at the seams as soon as she’d given her girlfriend the chance to find her retribution for every orgasm that had shredded her before the tables were turned.

And now… now, Holtzmann suspected she was still paying for it, still being shown that Erin had layers upon layers – even if she was barely dressed at the moment – and that her wanton voracity was a force of nature all its own.

There was still a throbbing pulse between her legs when she sauntered out of the bar on wobbly legs, still gaining her bearings after she’d experienced the sweetest of peaks at her lover’s behest. Holtz stood behind Erin on the curb and kissed the back of the redhead’s neck, raking her teeth along a racing pulse that betrayed the physicist’s excitement, because she seemed so calm and collected on the surface, but Holtzmann needed the _ripples_ that she knew only she could create; she longed for the maelstrom, for the hurricane, for the angry winds and cataclysm of their combined passion, and she needed it _yesterday_.

“Now, now… you’re gonna get plenty once we’re home, you can be good for a few minutes,” Erin said, and it was in that delicious, dominant tone that Holtz imagined was how she used to speak to her unruly students, and it made her blush all the way from her collar to her eyebrows.

“Mm, don’t wanna,” Holtz said, allowing her hands to squeeze slim hips over the fabric of Erin’s jacket.

“Did I ask what you wanted?” The smirk on the physicist’s face was smart, a wicked painting of self-assured courage and restraint because she knew she had the engineer eating out of the palm of her hand.

Holtzmann had just allowed her to tie her up with her own belt and eat her out in a public bathroom while their friends were no more than fifty yards away, and certainly within earshot.

“I’ll tie you up in the cab, don’t push it,” Erin reiterated as a cab slowed and met them at the curb. With a cheerful smile, Erin greeted their driver and even opened the door for Holtz and allowed the blonde to slide inside, a little pouty and petulant, but damn near clawing her way up the walls with how much latent yearning was rising in her blood, fanning all the way out through her fingertips until her hands literally ached. She rested them in her lap and tried her best not to look at Erin, not to think about Erin, not to think about what she _needed_ to do to Erin or what the physicist was planning with that smug fucking grin on her face that hadn’t faltered, not for a second, since she walked into the bar like she owned the place.

It seemed the rules her girlfriend set had no bearing on Erin’s actions, Holtz learned, as the redhead damn near crawled into her lap and started kissing down the engineer’s neck, breath hot and smoldering as she bit down on the blonde’s earlobe and traced a slow, deliberate line around the shell.

“Do you like having the tables turned, baby? I’ve been thinking for _months_ about how you’re long overdue for a taste of your own medicine,” Erin growled in the blonde’s ear as her hand settled firmly on Holtz’s thigh, squeezing the muscle as she slid up, and Holtz tried the best thing she could think of – it was self-preservation, at this point – and tried clamping her thighs together, but she was met with a low chuckle as Erin gripped harder and almost shoved her legs apart. Holtz moaned, a sign of need, a blaring green light of consent as she realized that her mind was a dummy and she was a slave to the damp, empty twinge between her thighs, a space that desperately needed to be full. “Remember how much you just _love_ making me beg for you as you give me just enough to keep me on the edge, how you’ve played with me for hours until I’m dripping down your arm and you just keep… edging me, smirking at me, infuriating me…”

Holtz’s knuckles popped as she gripped the seat, hard, because she didn’t dare touch Erin.

“Erin, _baby_ , I---“

Erin placed a finger to Holtz’s lips and shushed her, a glimmer in her eyes that made Holtzmann melt and turn to goo, right there in the seat.

“It’s okay, lover. You always take care of me, and I’ll be good to you, too. Just… maybe not right away.”

Holtz gulped, because she wasn’t at all upset about whatever had gotten into her usually so reserved and demure scientist.

Or maybe nothing had gotten into her.

That seemed to be what Erin was trying to hint at, and maybe Holtz was slow to catch on, but now she was starting to see the pieces sliding together and the imagery was exquisite.

This side of Erin always existed, but now she felt free and comfortable enough to bring it to the forefront, to their relationship, to their _bedroom_ , and Holtzmann got to reap the benefits.

_Fuck, she was lucky._

The cab pulled up outside Erin’s apartment and Holtz almost bolted from the cab, bounding up the stairs in excitement, but she reeled herself in. It was a failure to try, she knew, but the engineer hoped that if she adopted a cooler demeanor, maybe Erin would think she wasn’t completely losing her mind internally, that she wasn’t a hair’s breadth away from coming on the spot with little to not contact where she needed it most.

Erin paid and tipped the driver, and Holtz offered a hand, chivalrously, with a small bow to assist her girlfriend’s exit from the vehicle, and then they were off, holding hands like nothing had changed, like there wasn’t some tear in the atmosphere around them that kept them suspended from embracing their most animalistic shades of carnal delight as soon as the door locked and they were finally, _finally_ alone.

Holtz felt sorry for their neighbors, but not really.

And especially when Erin tore her coat off, _lifted_ Holtz up and slammed her against the wall just inside the foyer, near where she kept all her keys and accessories for leaving the house meticulously placed so she’d never lose anything.

It was such sharp juxtaposition, being in the familiar space with an unfamiliar Erin Gilbert that had Holtz’s head spinning, but then it settled, resting her back on her feet and her axis when Erin’s hands moved up her hips and stomach, flat palms sliding all the way up to her breasts, which she cupped through Holtz’s t-shirt, rougher than she usually did, and Erin smeared some of that dangerously red lipstick along Holtz’s collarbones, along the side of her neck as she kissed and nibbled and _claimed_ her for herself, like she was leaving brands of love and possession behind in her wake.

“How bad do you want me, Holtzmann?”

“So _fucking_ bad, Erin,” Holtz moaned, arching her hips, rocking her body into Erin’s hands, a desperate, greedy cry leaving her seconds after the words did, because she knew her lover was searching for a verbal response, and she only had so long left with words.

“You sound pretty convincing,” Erin grinned, whipping Holtz’s shirt off and over her head in seconds before she lowered her mouth to bite against the swell of a breast just before her fingertips slid under the band of Holtz’s sports bra and pulled it up, but not off, allowing her breasts to bounce free so she could take each nipple into her mouth, paying special attention to how her lover’s lower body was responding, slinking against the wall, and when it seemed the blonde might crumble, Erin hiked long legs around her waist and pinned her, pressing her weight flush against Holtz’s center as a low, almost guttural groan left the engineer. The blonde’s hands pounded on the wall behind her, and Erin could have sworn she saw a tear leak from blue eyes, but it wasn’t out of pain or anything negative, it was just a culmination of so much physical stimuli being applied at once because she knew her lover had never really been _taken_ before and not like this, nowhere near like this.

Because nothing ever compared, and that was why it _worked_.

They were cogs in a wheel, perfectly in sync. Erin was pressed so close to Holtz that she could swear she could even feel their hearts beating in tandem.

“ _Erin_ ,” Holtz gasped when Erin pushed against the blonde’s center again, rocking her hips in slow simulation of a very familiar position that was usually done in reverse.

“Uh-huh?”

“Bedroom, please?”

Erin kissed Holtz sweetly, and both women knew the tender gesture would be the last bit of placid softness for the evening – they were prepared for it, ready for this next step – and Erin nodded when she pulled away, taking stock of her lover’s countenance for a few seconds, really studying her, to make sure everything was okay, that Holtz was really in this with her, too.

Because she _needed_ this.

They both did.

Holtz allowed herself to be lowered to the floor, and Erin took her by the hand, leading her to her bedroom after Holtzmann tossed her bra across the living room, and Erin kicked the door closed once they were inside, just for another sound barrier that she knew they’d need, not that it would do much good. Instead of taking Holtz to the bed, however, Erin unceremoniously shoved the blonde into her favorite reading chair that was tucked beside a sturdy bookcase, directly across from her bed. Erin knelt in front of her, kissed her forehead, and walked backwards toward her bed. She turned on one of the lamps on her bedside table and the room was aglow with soft illumination as Holtzmann looked on with wonder, though Erin could see her already bracing herself, her hands on the arms of the chair, as she sat in suspense.

“I told you I was going to show you my new toys, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but I thought we were gonna play with ‘em _together_ ,” Holtz said, her voice husky, but with an upward slope of a whine that made the physicist smile from ear to ear.

“Don’t worry, Holtzy, you’ll get to play with all the new toys _and_ your favorite toy. You just can’t play with me yet,” Erin said, an affirming nod punctuating her sentence as she bent down, giving Holtz a clear view of her ass and up her skirt – which had nothing underneath, thanks to the stunt she’d pulled earlier – and retrieved a very harmless looking shoebox. Erin sat down on the bed and opened the lid, retrieving an impressive looking dildo – lengthy and with a decent thickness, plus a curve that made Holtzmann’s jaw drop – and a harness. Then, she balanced a small, bullet vibrator in her palm and scooted toward the headboard. “This one first, I think.”

She set the vibrator on the bed next to her and watched the engineer squirm in her chair, then slowly peeled the shirt off over her head, leaving herself topless, and propped one leg up, shimmying upward so the skirt hiked up around her hips, exposing her without full nudity. It was just enough, a visual tease for now, especially because she still was wearing the heels.

She’d promised, after all.

“You’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen in my life,” Holtzmann said, and when she said it like that – gritty and harsh and like she wanted to tear the house apart around them just to get to her – Erin _believed_ it. Erin pushed the button at the base of the toy and slid it around her opening, first, moaning soft and breathy into the air as her head tipped back.

“Wait until you feel how _wet_ I am for you, Holtz. I’ll be replaying what we did in the bathroom for the rest of my life,” Erin said.

“Me, too.”

Erin moved the toy upward, carefully positioning it so Holtz could see everything and focused, drawing circles with the tip around her clit while the device buzzed and hummed against her throbbing flesh and frayed nerves. Erin’s thighs trembled, because the toy was good, but it was nowhere near as good as her lover. Still, it was good for a quick orgasm because she needed one – after the bar, after everything – and she wanted this one for herself. Erin bit her bottom lip when she pushed the toy inside, and Holtz’s gasp along with the searing gaze the blonde had, transfixed, between her thighs, let the physicist know that her girlfriend was thoroughly enjoying the sight of the light blue silicone disappearing inside her only to emerge seconds later and repeat.

“I’m so fucking close, baby,” Erin gasped, amplifying the vibrations as she fucked herself faster, playing with her breasts with her free hand, squirming lewdly on the bed before she held her breath and came with a low groan. She heard a similar sound from Holtzmann and looked up, panting, her chest heaving, and half-expected to see the blonde’s hand down her pants, making quick work of herself, but there was no such thing – just her, panting, pupils dark and gaze hungry, with a white-knuckled grip on the chair. Her biceps were flexing, her muscles jumped against pale skin, and Erin knew in that moment that she _had_ to let Holtz off the leash.

Because as good as it was to take from Holtzmann, sometimes it was sweeter to take _from_ her.

And nobody was quite as masterful as the engineer.

“Pick the other one up, put it on, and get _over_ here,” Erin said, and whimpered when the blonde launched herself toward the bed, shucking her clothes as if they couldn’t come off her body fast enough while Erin did the same. Quick hands strapped the harness onto the blonde’s slim body and adjusted the toy in place, and then she pounced, meeting Erin’s upward motion with a hand around the physicist’s throat, only for a second, as she squeezed gently and slammed the redhead against the pillows. Erin’s eyes went wide because she’d never in a million years expected this side of raw, possessive intensity from Holtzmann, but it caused a flood between her legs, a fresh dose of cravings, and she spread her legs in seconds, urging the blonde to lay between them and have her.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Erin, but I _need_ \---” Holtz said, and Erin shook her head, effectively cutting her off.

“Hurt me,” Erin breathed, grabbing the back of the blonde’s head and tugging those beautiful curls that now spilled down her shoulders, her hairstyle ruined in the hasty process of the engineer’s undressing, and nodded again. “Take me. _Fuck_ me, Jillian. I trust you.”

Holtz’s hands gripped tight to Erin’s hips and she moved carefully, ensuring a proper coupling as she lined the toy up with the physicist’s entrance and _pulled_ , rocking her hips down as the same time her arms lifted Erin onto the toy, impaling her in one, smooth thrust.

Erin’s eyes rolled back in her head and her jaw went slack.

Nails bit into Holtz’s pale shoulders without reprieve, clawing down her arms.

The air shifted between them, and the balance changed like the snap of a rubber band, and Holtzmann peppered a few kisses over Erin’s face, one last check-in before she reared her hips back and started moving.

Her thrusts were sure, deep, _hard_ , and only slow for a few seconds, enough to ensure Erin was comfortable, that she was ready enough to take more, and she could tell by the way the physicist’s hips arched up into hers, seeking, her muscles clenching and gripping so tight Holtz could _feel_ the resistance, that she could kick it up another notch.

“Hold onto me,” Holtz warned.

“I’ll tear you to shreds, baby,” Erin said, her gaze suddenly nervous as she looked to see the angry red lines that were already visible on the blonde’s skin. Holtz shook her head and gave one, solid thrust that brought their hips flush together, and Erin was breathless.

“Do it, then,” she groaned. “Only seems fair, since I’m gonna _destroy_ you.”

 _“Please_ ,” Erin whimpered, and Holtz braced herself on the headboard, using it for leverage as she effectively began pounding Erin into the mattress. Holtz fought through the feeling of blunt nails tearing into her back and shoulders, the sting of sharp heels in her ass and lower back when Erin showed that she was really, really flexible, and it only spurred her to go harder, faster, until she could feel a tug in her own lower body, a tell-tale fluttering that made her arms start to tremble and her abs quiver.

“Jillian, Jillian _fuck_!”

“Erin… Erin, God you’re so fucking _good_.”

Erin clawed sideways across Holtz’s lower back, causing the blonde to hiss and wince, but then she responded by bowing forward, lifting one of Erin’s long legs up and placing it on her shoulder, changing the angle, stretching her forward and thrusting upward, listening to Erin’s cries and moans bounce around the bedroom until she started screaming.

Screaming for release.

Screaming obscenities.

Screaming praises.

And most importantly, screaming her _name_.

Erin gushed over the toy and Holtzmann’s thrusts staggered, losing their rhythm as she responded with only her desire to get off, wrapped up in Erin, their bodies one when they hit that peak. When they were done, nothing more than a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, Erin smiled and moved a couple errant curls out of the engineer’s face, then laughed when Holtz tried to blow them out of her face unsuccessfully.

“That was…”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Better than _I’ve ever_ …”

Erin laughed and kissed her girlfriend, tracing her thumbs over cheekbones and dimples and a perfect jawline as she groaned, still feeling the delicious pressure of Holtz’s weight between her legs and deep inside of her.

“Me, too. God, me too.”

“You should play dress-up more often,” Holtz said with a naughty grin.

“Who says I’m done? The night is still young, Holtzy,” Erin replied, laughing when Holtz’s face contorted into a look of shock as if she was _surprised_ that Erin could still go, that she wasn’t too sore or spent.

“But you don’t… you’re good to go again?”

“Just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean I don’t have stamina. Now, how would you feel about trying that out in a few _other_ locations?”

Erin rocked her hips up, causing the base of the toy to bump along recovering nerves that still fluttered and responded between the blonde’s legs.

Holtz groaned, loud and long, then nodded furiously because she was pretty certain Erin Gilbert would be the death of her.

And what a fucking way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to burn in Hell now, you guys with me? Let me know what you thought if you're alive.


End file.
